Next
by ItsSoFLUFFY
Summary: What if Brennan had walked out that night?  Is Booth really true to his ultimatum or was he just an angry drunk? Angsty beginning but I promise a fluff overload soon to come... BB shipper all the way.  Spoilers from the Daredevil in the Mold.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching Daredevil in the Mold, I wondered what would happen if Brennan had walked out of the bar that night. Possible multi chap.**

**I don't own Bones.**

***Spoilers* If you haven't watched Daredevil in the Mold and don't want to be spoiled don't read on...**

"So you want to know how this is going to work. This is how it's going to work: Me and you are partners. That's what we do; we're partners. Alright, and I love that, I think that's great. We're good people that catch bad people right? Yeah, and we argue we go back and forth, we're partners. And sometimes, when we solve a case we come here and we celebrate. That's what we do, we celebrate. So as far as what I can see that is what happens next. Are you okay with that? Great. Because, you know, if you are, I'll tell you what, then you stay here and have a drink with me. We have a little small talk; chit chat. And if you are not, well, you can leave. And tomorrow I'll find you a new FBI guy."

"Goodbye, Booth," She says as she picks up her purse and tightens her beige coat around her, heals clanking on the ragged hardwood floor with a hollow noise that mirrored both their thoughts. She pushes open the glass door, a familiar ring of a bell echoing throughout the almost empty pub as she feels the cool pinch of the winter breeze pierce her skin that dries her tears. She hails a cab, like the latter days of their partnership, this time not looking back.

As Temperance Brennan recollects herself, she looks back at the times which like tonight, she stepped into a taxi, crying. What would life be like now if she had changed one of those decisions: Having a one night stand, giving 'them' a shot, or never leaving for Maluku. Handing the driver a twenty, she tells him to keep the change as she runs up the stairs of her apartment building, not having the patience to wait for an elevator.

Walking in to her apartment, she immediately strips of her clothes, leaving them all over the floor, heading straight to the shower. A_ hot_ shower.

The moment she steps in her walls begin to melt as the hot water hits her skin and the tears begin to fall freely. After a half hour, she sits and curls herself into a ball as the water hits her back. She doesn't know how long she has sat there for, but the water is now bitterly cold. But it feels good and reminds her of all the times people have called her that.

"I hate psychology," she murmured to the emptiness of the bathroom as the fluffy confines of a white towel welcome her out of the shower.

When Temperance Brennan fell asleep; no one knows, but as the darkness of the morning fails to awaken her slumber, the very annoying beeping of the alarm clock reminds her that it is five thirty and time to get up. Spring is not near for the darkness of the morning is equivalent to that of the D.C. nights. Darkness.

As she starts her day she realizes how routine her life has become: Five thirty, shower, dress, makeup, coffee, work, Booth, diner, work, Booth, Founding Fathers, shower, sleep. What is she going to do now? But although Temperance Brennan is a highly intelligent, advanced life form; she is still a living organism that can develop and adapt.

"Good morning, sweetie. You look terrible," said the artist in her truthful yet cheery way. Brown curls bouncing behind as she ran towards her 'BBF.'

"Thanks Angela, that makes me feel so much better."

"Oh… sarcasm. Something is defiantly wrong. Does this have anything to do with Hannah; she called me last night and told me about the proposal," she caught up to Brennan, "Oh. This has something to do with Booth doesn't it. God: more damage control for moi."

"Angela, I'm fine."

"Answering questions not asked huh?"she pushed on. A newly cheery intern came chasing down from the platform.

"Dr. Brennan, you would be pleased to know that the remains have been shipped out to the funeral home and the new Aztec remains that you were looking forward to examining have arrived, they are on the platform."

"Thank you, Dr. Edison, Angela. I will be in my office making a few calls." Brennan walked into her office only to find Booth sitting on the couch, looking like a furniture mover. As she turned to walk out, Booth interrupted her actions.

"Wait, Bones. We need to talk."

"No, Booth. You gave a pretty clear ultimatum about what's happening 'next' last night.

"Please, just talk to me"

"I have very important remains that need examining. Now."

"Those can wait," Booth stepped in front of the door, only to get an unusually menacing look from Brennan.

"Oh, so now you are holding me hostage? What do you want, Booth?" she said fuming.

"I want to talk to my partner."

"So suddenly, we are partners again? No. I'm not being pushed around by you. I walked out. We are over."

"I was drunk and stupid. Please just forget about last night. I was angry."

"Yes, and now you are hung-over, stupid, and angry. I think that it is a good idea for us to take a break. A long one. At least until we can get over all this emotions. I want a sabbatical. We are too close and if things keep on going the way they do, we might not be as strong an operative unit as we are now," Brennan sat down on the couch and looked up as Booth sat down beside her also. Both suddenly calm.

"One month."

"One year."

"What? No. Six months."

"Okay."

"Done." The pair sits in the silence of personal thought for what seems like hours but was only minutes.

"Does this mean I can't see you anymore Booth," innocence seeping out of her voice. Eyes lost in the other's.

"I thought that I am a hung-over, stupid, and angry man," he joked, smiling for the first time in the last few days.

"You are. But you are still my best friend. I still love you, Booth," she reasoned, unfazed by the comment and unaware of what her words really meant to him.

"I love you too, Bones."

"Six months."

"I'll fax you the paperwork later today."

"Are you going to get a new partner?"

"Never." The irrational feeling of relief spread throughout her joints warming her body. She has had enough jealousy for one year.

"Goodbye, Booth."

"Goodbye, Bones." They stood up and he took one of her hands in his, squeezing and letting go, reminding her of a goodbye at an airport, not too long ago. She sat back down and watched him walk out of her office doors.

"I love you, too," she whispered in a barely audible voice, assuming he would not hear. He did.

**Suggestions? Because until they have a writer's block vaccine, I'm going to need one. And it's only the first chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**It is a little dialogue heavy, but I hope you enjoy reading this!**

Days turned into weeks and thoughts turned into obsessions. It had been exactly six days and two hours since Seeley Booth and his partner's mutual sabbatical and he was going stir crazy. Only once in all of his memory has he been this stir crazy before. Three times, the framed hockey poster behind the desk had been changed.

He kicked his feet up on the desk and was faced with the best Christmas tree socks. Bones had given him this last Christmas, even though she absolutely _despised_ the holiday. And yes, even though Valentine's Day was three days ago, he really liked wearing these.

He looks down at his belt buckle, the eagle one that he has owned for the longest time, though not his favorite. Opening up the drawer of his desk, which was supposed to be used for pens and notepads but instead is filled with memorabilia, he pulls out his _real_ favorite one. Running his fingers over the smooth red metal and the raised letters, Booth savors the moment. He takes a big whiff of the buckle and regrets it immediately as the strong smell of metal rushes through his nose and into his lungs. But, no matter how disgusting it might smell right now, it reflected one of his best traits. Not _cocky_ but _Boothy._

"DR. BRENNAN, DR. BRENNAN!"

"Ms. Wick, please keep your voice down."

"Guess what!"

"No."

"Angela has made a 3D rendering of the Aztec warrior!"

"Thank you, Ms. Wick. Now please, leave my office."

The familiar sound of buzzing came from the pocket of Brennan's lab coat. Yes, Temperance Brennan knew that it most likely would not be Booth, and even though she would never admit it out loud, every time her phone rang, pager went off, or email was received, she _really_ hoped it was him.

-me and you diner for lunch.

-Your sentence was grammatically incorrect.

-Would you like to go to the diner with me for lunch?

-Better, and no.

-whhhhyyyyyyy

-We are not partners anymore.

-so why cant i take my favorite anthropologist to lunch

-I am the only anthropologist you know, so obviously I would be your favorite.

-ok ok fine. you are the smartest person i might ever meet.

-Okay, I will go to the diner with you. I will meet you there at 12:30 P.M.

- c u l8r

-What does that even mean?

-see you later

-You didn't answer my question.

The jingle bells on the door of the diner rang, and Temperance Brennan looked up to see a familiar face walk through the door.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, what are you doing here by yourself today," asked the man.

"Please go away."

"Oh, bitter I see. How are things going between you and Booth, I hear that you are splitting up for the next few months."

"Leave, Sweets."

"Fine, just let me pick up my to-go order first."

"You have thirty seconds."

The waitress waltzed up to Brennan's table in her usual, cheery way. She slipped her notepad out to take an order.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, how are you today. I heard about how things are going on between you and Agent Booth. How are you holding up?"

"Just fine, he actually will be here to meet me soon."

"Okay, I will be back when he arrives."

_Great, I bet the whole city knows about this._ The jingle bells rung, once again, and another familiar face appeared.

Booth had actually arrived half an hour ago, waiting impatiently for Brennan to come in. He was nervous. Why would he be? He had met Bones at the diner hundreds of times, so why are the butterflies appearing now?

Walking in he looked her right in the eye and felt at peace once again.

"I'm upset with you, Booth."

"What did I do?"

"You never answered my question," Brennan joked

"Yes I did."

"No, you texted, 'c u l8r' and I asked what it meant, and you completely ignored me."

"I told you the answer. Say 'c u l8r' out loud."

"I get it. Yes that makes sense. I will remember that and maybe google some other interesting acronyms of this culture.

"You do that Bones," he said as the waitress arrived and took their orders.

"So do you have any events coming up?" he had taught her the importance of making small talk.

"Nothing really, I think I am going to go camping by myself for a few days to check out this park in South Carolina. I want to get familiar with it before I take Parker there with me over his spring break in April."

"Do you get lonely being in the woods by yourself?"

"Once in a while, but you learn to appreciate the sounds of nature and being able to just sit there by the fire and think."

"So I guess you wouldn't want me to come then," she said feeling defeated at admitting that.

"No! Do you want to come?"

"Okay. When do you leave?"

"I am going to leave tonight. Hopefully, I will be able to arrive at the site Saturday afternoon and arrive back Tuesday morning.

"I will give Cam the heads up."

"Seriously! I thought you were joking," he said in disbelief.

"So you really don't want me to accompany you?" Brennan said, honestly hurt.

"Of course I want you to be my camping buddy."

"What do I need to bring?"

"Just clothes, a bathing suit and a sleeping bag, I've got the rest covered."

**I really want to keep writing but I am so sleepy... I will get a really long chapter up very soon. 2 days soon enough?**


End file.
